Recollections
by RanInuYasha727
Summary: When K-Unit is ordered to sort through videos they find out something interesting and their own Cub and Wolf


On screen (Russian)

"How the hell did we get stuck with this?" Wolf grumbled holding a DVD in a brightly lit room. The rest of K-Unit growled through assorted folders and DVDs.

"Come on guys, we just have to watch DVDs," Fox said cheerfully as he put a DVD in the slot.

The screen crackled to life and they saw the SAS training camp, it zoomed up on Snake on was engrossed in a medical book. He kept walking and ended up slipping and sliding down the bank of the river, he struggled as he came closer to the water trying to protect his precious medical book. He stopped just short of the lake that is until Eagle slid after him and knocked him in the water. As he hit the water he shrieked like a nine year old girl and flailed in the water hopelessly as Eagle laughed hysterically.

The rest of K-Unit was laughing except for the furious Snake who was glaring at Eagle making them all laugh a lot harder. Ben got up and inserted another DVD in the player.

The screen faded in and focused on a black haired, dark eyed teenager who looked about 17-18 years old.

"What the hell how long have they been filming us?" Wolf growled.

The video continued and the teen kept walking down the street and arrived at a nice house and knocked on the door, it was answered by a middle aged handsome man with choppy black hair and light brown eyes.

"Uncle Ian?" Alex asked raising one of his eyebrows while Wolf groaned remembering this. They turned their attention back to the screen and Wolf entered the house.

"He's in the backyard playing right now," Ian said as he went to the door.

"ALEX COME HERE!" he yelled.

"No way," Alex whispered a grin appearing on his face.

A blonde haired child came running up to the door he looked to be about 4 or 5 years old to Wolf. He looked up at Wolf with big brown sparkly doe eyes and flashed him a perfect wide smile.

"Awwwwwww that kid's so cute!" Snake, Eagle, and Fox said at the same time. Alex's grin turned into a scowl which nobody noticed as they were cooing over the little boy.

Uncle Ian left shortly after leaving the two staring at each other.

"Hey Alex, wanna go to the park?" Wolf asked the little boy.

"Yah!" Alex cheered smiling.

Everyone off screen awed. Excepy Alex who rolled his eyes and Wolf who wasn't the awing type.

There was a time skip and the two were seen holding hands and walking towards the park when three burly teenagers came up to them.

"Hey Liam, taking your brat out for a walk?" a tall black haired teenager asked him snarling. Alex yelped and hid behind Wolf (Liam's) legs.

"Aw is the little cub afraid?" The other black skinned guy sneered as he grabbed him from Liam and ran towards the highest point in the park.

"(LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!") Alex screamed. Liam raced after them and caught up as soon as the little boy was thrown on top of a high jungle gym. Liam whirled around and smashed the black haired teen in the head.

The unit cheered and lept up for their leader.

" Good job Wolf of Liam." Snake said patting him on the shoulder.

The group of three fled.

"Yah protect your cub mama wolf!*" The leader yelled back clutching his bloodied nose. Liam looked at the roof where Alex was clinging to the top crying and shaking.

"Alex I need you to let go," Liam said calmly. Alex shook his head no quickly fat tears running down his cheeks.

"Alex look at me," Liam demanded softly. Alex head slowly turned to look at him. His big eyes were bloodshot and dull with tear track running down his cheeks.

"You're gonna be fine," he said calmly.

"How do you know?" Alex whispered. Wolf looked around and sighed blushing lightly.

"Because I'm a wolf and you're my cub," he stated softly. The boy looked at him then smiled he carefully stepped up and jumped into Liam's arms still sobbing softly. He looked at Liam suddenly in the eyes.

"I'll call you Wolf then, Liam," Alex stated.

"Alright, I'll call you Cub then, Cub," he replied as the screen faded.

"Aw, Wolf has a soft spot for kids." Eagle nearly shouted.

"Ah shut up," Wolf growled blushing.

"Kinda ironic don't cha think?" Alex chuckled/

"How so?" Wolf asked.

"I still call you Wolf and you still call me Cub"

*Those people are dumb and don't know that mama bears are more dangerous then mama wolves. :P


End file.
